Rin x Haru Makoto x Haru : Mi oscuro deseo, El delfín en la Jaula
by Supermassive Dreamer
Summary: ¿Desde cuando estamos así?, no quiero sentirme aprisionado en tus brazos, si gané mi libertad. No quiero mentirte, si puedes leer mis silencios. Free! Rin x Haru, Makoto x Haru (L) ¿Qué decisión cambiará las cosas entre Rin, Haru y Makoto?, Mentiras, amor, Drama, y un poco más... [YAOI] [ESPAÑOL] [LEMON]


**[ Mi primer FIC de FREE! Rin x Haru , Makoto x Haru. Espero les guste :DDD ]**

* * *

Mis sentimientos se ahogaban con cada brazada…

-¡Haru!

Y otra vez como todos los días, él delante de mí pidiéndome explicaciones.

-Haru…ya dímelo enserio, no puedes dejarme con esa duda cada vez que nos vemos.

No quiero decirte nada Makoto, me encantaría que esta vez sonrieras como siempre haces y no me digas nada, siempre entendiste mis silencios y mi forma de ser, pero desde lo que pasó hace poco no paras de pensar en eso y descubrí en ti una faceta insistente, que no conocía.

Salí de la piscina, me quité los googles y me senté en el borde no sin antes echarte una mirada de advertencia. No estaba de humor ese día, por suerte no soy tan demostrativo con mis sentimientos.

-Por favor…no hablemos de eso ahora.

-¿Prefieres esta vez callarte? Siempre nos tuvimos mucha confianza, ahora no puedes hacerme eso Haru…Sabes bien lo de Rin. -

-No lo nombres por favor…-

-Haru…-

-Makoto…-

¿Cuántas veces había dicho su nombre sin querer que me trague la tierra? No como ahora que mientras siento su mirada clavada en mi cuello, puedo hasta leer su pena. ¿Tanto le duele? No quiero que se preocupe más por mí.

-Mira yo…quedé con Nagisa salir un rato hoy, el también debe decirme algunas cosas y no quiero escuchar los reclamos de todos en conjunto…por favor respeta eso.- Me basta con decirte lo pequeño porque tu entiendes mucho mejor que nadie mis palabras. Makoto…Makoto…

Mi cabeza daba más vueltas que mi propia respiración, no sabía cómo disimular todo delante de ti. Podías leer cada uno de mis movimientos…

-Esta bien, si prefieres salir antes con Nagisa que hablar conmigo…me estuviste evitando toda la semana.- Makoto se dio la media vuelta y yo sentía que el mundo se me venía abajo. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, pero soy tan…cerrado para decirte la verdad. Quería gritarte que te detuvieras, que volvieras a mirarme…

Pero no lo hice. Tomé mi bolso, y la manzana que dejaste esa mañana en los casilleros. Otro día de silencio, ni siquiera Gou me dirigió la palabra, parecía que el rumor corría más rápido que los marcadores que a mi me contaba el tiempo. Detestable. Y para peor nunca me había sentido tan mal contigo.

Cuando salí, Nagisa cruzado de brazos me esperaba, distante con un semblante un tanto serio.

-Hola Haru…esto…¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-No lo disimules Nagisa…tu también quieres saber la verdad.-Directo, ya no éramos unos niños, ni nadie nos tenía que cuidar ni decir cómo comportarnos.

-P-perdona…-Lo observé de reojo mientras caminábamos, ahora quizás con un poco más de miedo en hablarme de verdad. –Yo no quiero meterme Haru…¿Pero que sientes exactamente?...no logro comprender que pasó…-

-Quizás es porque no quiero que por ahora alguien lo sepa…-Perdóname nunca te había tratado tan extraño. Quizás mis silencios también te tenían cansado, mi mirada ahora solo quería dirigirse al piso. Entonces si me chocaba con algo, bien merecido quizás me lo tenía.

Un suspiro de Nagisa, y mi negativa a contestarle parecieron haber cerrado el tema de conversación que, al parecer, TODOS querían tocar conmigo.

No quiero cruzarte Rin, no quiero decirte la verdad Makoto. ¡Basta! ¿Qué problema hay en que esta vez, al menos esta vez, sea tan libre como en el agua?

¿Qué me ata a Rin? ¿Qué me ata a Makoto?, Nagisa ni debe meterse.

Son mis problemas. Pero mi panorama no parece aclararse. Nos detuvimos y Rin estaba delante nuestro, apoyado contra un árbol del camino, con un dulce en su boca. Nos miraba como si fuéramos los pecadores más grandes del mundo.

-Con permiso…-Me susurró Nagisa, para correrse a la otra esquina, lejos de mí y de Rin. ¿Ya tendría que enfrentarme a la verdad?.

Rin se acercó a mí, me tomó del hombro y sus labios ya estaban cálidos sobre mi cuello. Cerré mis ojos y un leve estremecimiento me recorrió toda la piel. –N-no Rin…-Lo intenté detener con mis brazos, pero ya me tenía sujeto a él.

-Espero que Makoto…sepa que…con el único que puedes nadar es conmigo, Haru.-

Mi mente quedó como papel en blanco, soy el delfín enjaulado del Tiburón.

_**Continuará…  
**_


End file.
